


What Am I Doing Here?

by Camphalfgalra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Keith and Pidge are very introverted, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camphalfgalra/pseuds/Camphalfgalra
Summary: When Pidge and Keith were dragged along to attend Allura's party they didn't expect the night to end like this.





	What Am I Doing Here?

Pidge wrinkled her nose as she warily eyed Allura's house up and down, turning to face Shiro with a frown on her face. "Why are we here?"

Shiro smiled. "Allura said she was throwing a party, and I thought it'd be nice to go since she is our friend."

Lance grinned. "Oh yeah! I'm gonna try and see if Nyma is here, she's totally into me."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because a girl who leaves you handcuffed to a tree in the woods behind the school while she takes your money is 'into you."

Pidge snorted. "He's never going to let you live that down."

Hunk eyes the house through the window, seeing the multiple streaming in. "How many people did she even invite?"

Shiro shrugged. "She didn't say, just said to bring all of you. Yes Pidge and Keith, you two included."

Keith pouted while looking to the side, Pidge glaring holes at the back of Shiro's head. "I didn't ask to be brought to a party, Shiro. What happened to movie nights at your place?"

He smiled apologetically. "I know you don't like this, but you need more social interaction. You've barely come out of your room, and your brother was getting worried so I offered to bring you here."

Keith snorted. "Why don't you just say that you love torturing us so you brought us out here to a party with very hormonal teenagers?"

Pidge smirked. "Ah. Are you sure that you didn't bring us because Allura is your girlfriend so you want us to leave a good impression?"

Lance and Hunk snickered, Keith allowing a small grin to show while Shiro blushed madly. 

"No Pidge, I can assure you that it's not because of that. Just-give the party a chance, okay?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes and looking anywhere but him. "Fine."

He smiled and the group got out, Keith and Pidge hanging behind. The two were the most antisocial out of the group, so being forced to attend a party was one of the worst things that had happened to them. 

Pidge scowled, walking slower while kicking a rock. "This is the worst idea that he's ever had." 

Keith nodded, brows furrowed. "Agreed."

Pidge sighed. "I miss my computer already."

Keith gave her an amused glance. "It's like you're practically married to that thing. Isn't that, you know, illegal?"

Pidge grinned. "Everything I do is illegal."

He shrugged. "True. Oh look, we made it."

Allura opened the door, a huge smile on her face at seeing both Pidge and Keith also present. "Hey guys! I'm glad you all could make it!" She emphasized the 'all', making both Pidge and Keith roll their eyes. 

They were ushered inside, and Pidge immediately hated it. It was too loud, the lights were too dim and the music. The music was trash, all some trashy pop songs that were all overplayed. 

Shiro walked off with Allura, the two chattering about something excitedly and Lance pulled Pidge to the side. "You alright? With us leaving you alone for a while, I mean."

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "I'm fine. Just go already."

He gave her a concerned look before pulling Hunk and Keith along, saying 'we're gonna pick up some chicks tonight!'

Allura rolled her eyes at the sight and Shiro sighed, eyeing Pidge who just scowled and walked out of his peripheral vision. 

She shuffled around, warily eyeing the other people who were there. One guy smiled wolfishly at her, causing her to flip him off while glaring at him. 

This only made him grin more and he sauntered over to her, pining her against the wall with both of his arms keeping her still and trapped. 

"Hey."

"Bye." She kicked him in the groin, ignoring his grunts of pain and the others laughter, ducking her head down low to avoid looking at anyone. She truthfully didn't want to go to Allura's party, but upon Shiro's insistence for her to go with all of them she couldn't say no. 

He had promised that he wouldn't leave her alone, and now she scoffed at remembering his words. What a liar, he had gone off with his girlfriend. 

She found her way into the dining room and she stood next to the tv while crossing her arms and giving the floor a pointed glare. She hated socializing. 

"Pidge?"

She glanced up, ready to flip the person off before realizing who it was and she nearly cried in relief. "Keith!"

He gave her a small smile. "Hey." He then motioned for her to move over, to which she happily obliged. She noticed that the drink in his hand wasn't alcoholic, in fact it was a Coca Cola can. 

She raised a brow. "Can't handle your liquor?"  
Keith shrugged. "I can. But I don't like to drink at parties like this. Stuff...happens."

"Ah."

He tilted his head to look better at her, and her breath hitched because >em

"What?"

"You look pale. Are you okay?"

She nodded stiffly, looking away. "I just don't like big crowds. I like our small group only. Big crowds...they make me nervous. I'd rather be with all of you guys at Shiro's house listening to music that isn't all overplayed pop songs or watching a movie."

He nodded. "I know how you feel."

She raised a brow. "Seems like you were doing fine with Lance and Hunk. You were even talking to a girl."

He raised a brow at the mention of that. "How do you know I talked to a girl? You've been in the living room for the past hour."

Pidge gulped, biting her lip. "I haven't been in the living room the whole time. I was roaming around for a while before deciding to stay here. Hell I even got pinned up against a wall! That was so much fun." She rolled her eyes while saying that, Keith's brows furrowing and his mouth curling into a frown. 

"Pinned up against a wall? Pidge, did some asshole try and get with you?"

She shrugged. "Nothing I couldn't take care of. A good old punch in the groin left him with a wounded dick and a wounded pride."

Keith snorted. "Of course you hit him. How stupid am I to believe that you wouldn't do something about it?"

She grinned. "Very stupid, young one."

"I'm older than you, Pidge."

"Much to learn, my young padawan has."

Keith rolled his eyes and gave her a small smile, Pidge feeling her heart flutter. Damn him and his pretty looks. 

"I'm just glad you're okay."

She shrugged. "I would be okay if I hadn't been dragged out here."

Keith frowned, his brows furrowing and his bangs falling between his eyes. "I know."

Pidge nodded and crossed her arms, pulling her knees up and hiding her head with her hoodie. "I just don't like big crowds, I get awkward and don't know what to say. I thought Shiro above all people would understand. But he dragged me out here anyway."

Keith nodded, giving her a sympathetic look. "I know how you feel. I don't really like coming out to parties, they're full of wack overplayed pop music and way too hormonal teenagers."

She gave a small smile at that. "I'm glad I'm not the only one that thinks there's better music than this pop shit."

He grinned back, taking a sip of his drink before the two coughed, turning to glare at the guy next to them who was taking a smoke inside. What kind of asshole did that?

Pidge coughed, Keith standing up and helping her up so that they could walk away. "Wanna ditch the party? I think I can ask Shiro for the car keys and we'll wait out there for him."

Pidge sighed and nodded, smiling gratefully at Keith. "That'd be great! Thanks, Keith."

He smiled. "What are friends for? Us introverts, we gotta stick together."

She giggled at that, following him as he weaved through the crowds of intoxicated teenagers all awkwardly dancing to some shitty pop song, rolling her eyes as some girl tried to twerk but failed miserably. 

They made it to the kitchen, where Allura was talking to Shiro, her hands vividly expressing something that they couldn't understand. 

Keith walked closer, motioning for Pidge to follow him as he leaned against the wall behind Shiro. "Listen to Allura."

Pidge raised a brow, straining her earring to listen to Allura and she snorted at the words coming out of her mouth.

"I just don't get why she decided to turn on me, I've been nothing but nice to her! Don't even get me started on Lotor, the prick thinks he's so privileged because he's the captain of the wrestling team even if he looks like a stick with a wig on top of his head. Seriously, his hair doesn't even look real!"

Shiro raised a brow. "I thought you were friends with Lotor?"

Allura scoffed. "Please, I only tolerate him because he's the principles son and I don't want to get expelled. He's a total dick."

Pidge cackled, Keith cracking a grin before Allura spotted them and smiled. "Pidge! Keith!"

Keith sighed. "Pidge, we've been spotted." 

The girl woefully shook her head, patting his arm. "It was an honor talking to you my good sir."

He laughed at that, a warm feeling in his chest. God he really liked her, she was the only one who made him feel like tolerating being at the party for a while more if it meant more moments with her. 

Pidge leaned against the counter, waving at Allura. "Hey Allura."

She smiled brightly, clasping her hands. "Hello Pidge! You enjoying the party?"

Pidge shrugged. "The music is weird and not my taste but sure it's...nice?"

Shiro face palmed and Keith snorted, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Pidge doesn't like big crowds."

Allura raised a brow. "Huh. I thought you would've since you're always so outspoken."

Pidge rolled her eyes. "I'm loud when I'm with people I know, not with some stranger that tries to hit on me as soon as I walk around for a while then decides to pin me up against the wall."

Shiro's brows furrowed at that, concern evident through his eyes. "Someone pinned you up against a wall?"

Keith grinned. "She kicked him. I told you taking her to my martial arts class wasn't a bad idea, Shiro."

Shiro waved him off, Pidge smiling slightly. "Aw, you do care about some things. I'm fine.

Allura frowned before glancing around. "I can always kick their ass out and make them apologize, you know."

Pidge snorted. "No thanks I'm good. I probably won't see that person again anyways."

Allura sighed. "I suppose so. What about you Keith, are you having fun?"

Keith shrugged. "I haven't really talked to anyone here except from a girl who was a little tipsy, Lance and Hunk."

"What about me, mullet?"

"Speak of the devil."

Pidge rolled her eyes, watching Keith and Lance bicker like they always did while while leaning against the refrigerator. It was too loud, the lights were all weird colors and nothing was familiar. She would kill just to go home and not be forced to stay at the party any longer. 

Hunk laughed at something Lance said before puking, actually having have drunk about three drinks in total that night. That did it and she scowled, Keith looking up at her and noticing her sour expression. 

"Pidge are you okay?"

"No, I just...I'm gonna get fresh air."

Keith frowned before turning to Shiro, his brows furrowing. "She hates it here, you know. Give me the keys, I'm staying in the car with her."

Lance made a face. "At least ask her to dinner first."

Keith blushed madly, Allura's eyes widening as if his blush gave something away before grinning. "You like Pidge?"

"Shiro, keys."

Shiro sighed and handed the keys over to him, a small grin playing at his lips. "Keith, this is a good time to tell her. You'll be alone."

"That's a funny joke. Thanks for the keys."  
He headed out behind Pidge, worried for the girl and ignoring their laughter as he ran away, once again denying any feelings for the girl when it was so obvious that he liked her. 

He made it to the front porch where Pidge was staring at the stars, a peaceful look on her face. He was a goner when she turned to look at him, that adorable smile still there before she raised a brow at the keys in his hand. 

"What's up with the keys? Holy shit did Shiro actually give you them?"

Keith grinned. "Sure did. Let's get out of here and get some McDonalds or something, shit I don't care."

She blushed as he grabbed her wrist, tugging her along. In a moment of boldness she pulled him to stop and faced him, tilting her head. "Is this a date?"

Keith froze, a red blush splayed across his face. "Uh-if you want it to be, it can be a date."

She grinned before holding his hand in hers, her face redder than before. It was almost as red as Keith's face at that point. 

"I'd like that. Let's get out of here because I swear if I hear another Taylor Swift song my ears are going to bleed."

He laughed before they entered the car, his hand clasped in hers before he placed his other hand on the wheel and drove off. 

They didn't see their friends exchange money and grins as they peered through the door, watching the two finally admit their feelings.   
Pidge smiled. Maybe parties weren't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I'm sorry for not posting something for like two weeks, exams were kicking my ass but hEY I'M FINALLY ON VACATION. 


End file.
